Marriage and Memories
by musicprincess1990
Summary: Just a bit of closure. Sequel to Quarrel for Coffee. Rating just in case.


A smile played at the corners of Lorelai Danes' face. Today had been the best day of her life—her long-awaited marriage to Luke, the love of her life. They'd been through many years of friendship, had started a relationship about three years earlier, tried to get married once before, but the universe had been against them. Now finally, they were husband and wife.

Her smile grew as she felt his arms wind around her waist from behind. No words were said. None were needed. She pivoted in his arms, kissing him gently. Soon, the kiss became more passionate, and they moved toward the bed.

Later that night, they lay in silence, holding each other close, afraid to let go. Lorelai let her mind wander, visiting each memory she had of him, the most recent to the earliest. Some of their first meetings were almost a blur, but she still remembered every one.

Still strolling down her mental Memory Lane, she drifted off to sleep.

_Lorelai gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She inspected the denim mini, dark red crop-top and black leggings, trying to see if the outfit really worked. Overall, she was pleased with the outcome, but there seemed to be something missing. And then, it hit her: shoes! She remembered seeing a section devoted to shoes not far from the dressing rooms. Exiting her stall, she closed the curtain, and headed straight for the shoes. After a few minutes of careful perusal, she decided on a simple pair of black flats. Grabbing a box that was her size, she gave a barely audible squeal of delight, then whirled around to go back to the dressing room._

_Unfortunately, something big and solid was standing in her way. The something—or rather, someone—barely lost his footing, whereas Lorelai was sent toppling over, the box and the shoes inside it flying through the air, landing barely a foot away from her head. She let out a growl, grimacing at the ugly, stained ceiling._

_Suddenly, a head appeared before her, blocking her view. He had a very masculine face, though she doubted he was much older than herself, and long, dark hair that curled slightly around the tan baseball cap, which he wore backwards. A shadow of scruff covered his jaw and cheeks. His grayish-blue eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was turned down in a frown._

Lorelai woke with a start, confused at the strange dream. Then, slowly, it came back to her. The memory played in her mind as clearly as if it had just happened. It was the first time she'd even thought about it in years. Every time she and Luke spoke of their "first meeting," it was assumed that it had been her first time at the diner. But it wasn't. She'd met him before. The question was, did he remember?

"What's wrong, Lorelai?"

She jumped in surprise and looked at her husband. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Luke . . . do you remember the day we met?"

He frowned. "Sure, it was the horoscope."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. We met before then."

His eyes widened. "You . . . remember?"

A grin spread across her face as she realized the meaning behind his question. _He_ remembered. "The mall," she said. "I think it was Bergdorf's."

Luke returned her smile. "Well, I didn't remember the exact store, but I remember the argument. You were trying on shoes?"

"Clothes, then shoes. I had to add them to the ensemble to get the whole picture."

He shook his head. "Even then, you were nuts."

"Hey, you married me," she teased, "so you might be just as crazy."

"True."

Slowly, her smile faded. "Luke, why didn't you tell me?" He seemed confused. "When I asked you about the first time we met on our first date, you just told me about the horoscope. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I didn't think you remembered."

"Oh."

"What about you? You could have corrected me."

"I didn't think _you_ remembered."

"Oh, so we're both cowards."

She laughed. "Guess we found each other, then, didn't we?"

He grinned and nodded, pulling her close. "Guess so."

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

Satisfied, Lorelai relaxed against him. "Glad we cleared that up."

_A/N: This is not my best work, but I had to bring some closure to my two favorite characters. I couldn't just let them go their whole lives lying to each other about the day they met. Go ahead and hate my story. Just don't hurt me! (whimpers)_


End file.
